Porcelain Doll
by Amanda Mancini
Summary: DM/GW/Riddle- Innocent Ginny reaches out to the one person who ever needed her. Wicked Draco Malfoy is caught up in the action without any regrets. He's seen death, torture, but only the loss of her innocence can move him to do what is right.
1. August 1996

**Title:** Porcelain Doll**  
Author:** Amanda Mancini (_thefreakygeek@hotmail.com_)**  
Rating:** R sex and violence, not rated NC-17 for the fact that it's not smut, and this plot is going somewhere.**  
Genre:** Angst/Romance**  
Summary:** DM/GW/Riddle- Innocent Ginny reaches out to the one person who ever needed her. Wicked Draco Malfoy is caught up in the action without any regrets. He's seen death, torture, but only the loss of her innocence can move him to do what is right.  
**Disclaimer:**All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, the plot is all original.  
**Author's Note:**Thank you for the support of DracoGinnyFanfic (http://groups.yahoo.com/group/dracoginnyfanfic).

**Porcelain Doll**

I am doll eyes  
Doll mouth, doll legs  
I am doll arms, big veins, dog bait  
Yeah, they really want you, they really want you, they really do  
Yeah, they really want you, they really want you, but I do too  
I want to be the girl with the most cake  
I love him so much it just turns to hate  
I fake it so real, I am beyond fake  
And someday, you will ache like I ache  
Someday, you will ache like I ache  
... "_Doll Parts" _Hole.  


At the Weasley residence in Ottery St. Catchpole a few years ago, had you shuffled through a few of the things in a small, bubblegum pink room, you would have found a little black book. Not just any book, but a diary. It was the school year of 1991-92, and Ginny had found it between the pages of her second hand transfiguration textbook.

The diary was a muggle one, bound in dark leather with the date '1942' engraved neatly into it's front cover, although it was slightly faded. Should you have opened it, you would have seen 'T. M. Riddle' written in slightly smudged ink across the top of the very first page. The rest of it's pages appeared to be empty unless, of course, you knew what to look for. Little Ginny Weasley did. She learned it's secret and she poured all of her heart and soul into that diary.

Ginny, however, got far more than she bargained for. We all know that story.

The present year is 1996, and if you visit the Burrow now, you'll still find Ginny in that tiny pink room. She also still has a black diary, but no one is supposed to know about _that_. This one isn't finely bound in leather, but of hastily cut cardboard that was painted black. It's pages aren't dated, nor are they finely lined or aged to an ivory color. Instead, they better resemble tattered pieces of parchment. There are no intricate designs embedded on the cover, but the date is still there. '1942' had been scratched into it with a sharp object, and 'T. M. Riddle had been written at the top of the first page, slightly off-center, with an unsteady hand.

"Will he ever notice me?"

"I think he hates me."

"I bet I failed that Ancient Runes test."

"Nobody pays attention to me."

"Why must my brothers make fun of me?"

"It's so _awful _being forced to come to school with second hand robes..."

"No one's ever understood me like you, Tom..."

The diary entries are simmilar to the ones Ginny Weasley had written in her first year as well. Very simmilar, but there was just one startling difference.

No one wrote back.

_August 8th, 1995_

_ Dear Tom,_

_ Can you actually believe they actually made me a Gryffindr prefect? I was so surprised, especially when McGonagall had wriiten that I was an 'exemplary academic example for all of the other students.' Kind of stupid for them to give me such an authorative position, really. I'll just be useless. No one ever listens to me, so why would they if I was a prefect?_

_ Ron laughed at me but he's just jealous, the stupid git. Hermione actually told him to mind himself and apologised to me for what he said. She _always_ has to interrupt and stick her nose in where it doesn't belong._

_ Harry just said "Good for you." Good for me. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. Like he really cares._

_ It's awful here, Tom. I don't know how I was able to stand it for this long. All summer, no one's paid any attention to me unless they needed something. One second they ignore me and the next, they try to act like my friends. Is it going to be like this when school starts too? Things keep feeling wrse, and I son't know if I can handle that._

_ Please Tom, just answer me, say something._

_ Everyone's going to make fun of me. It got so hard to bear during exams last year, and now they'll probably think I'm some kind of psycho recluse. But I'm not, am I? I swear that the girls laugh at me behing my back, Tom. I swear it. I bet they call me fat and dumb when I'm not looking just because I'm quieter then they are and a bit heavier, and because they're jealous that i see Harry more then they do... They make fun of me, make kissy noises at me when ever he's in the room. It's not true, Tom! But I'm not _fat, _am I? Just a little.. chubby? And I'm not dumb..._

_ Am I? AM I? Tom, just answer me. Just say something. Just talk to me._

_ I'm sorry about your real diary, Tom. I hadn't known Harry would destroy it! I wouldn't have let him otherwise. I would have stopped him, really! I need you. Come back to me. Nobody understand me like you. No one even bothers to try. Just-just... Just come and take me away from here. Just come here and do it. I know you're back now.. the _real_ you I mean... Dumbledore told us at the end of last year. Please._

_ Don''t punish me any longer, I can't stand it anymore. Ill be going to Hogwarts soon, and you can find me there! I'll wait where you can find me! They'll never catch us, because they just don't care. Please listen to me... Tom... None else will..._

)(

The next part will be considerably longer. Please review with your comments, suggestions, and ideas too. I'm always open for more ideas... This part is dedicated to Emily (StrangerWithMyFace) wishing her all the best. 


	2. Mid-November 1996

**Title:** Porcelain Doll**  
Author:** Amanda Mancini (_thefreakygeek@hotmail.com_)**  
Rating:** R sex and violence, not rated NC-17 for the fact that it's not smut, and this plot is going somewhere.**  
Genre:** Angst/Romance**  
Summary:** DM/GW/Riddle- Innocent Ginny reaches out to the one person who ever needed her. Wicked Draco Malfoy is caught up in the action without any regrets. He's seen death, torture, but only the loss of her innocence can move him to do what is right.  
**Disclaimer:**All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, the plot is all original.  
**Author's Note:**Thank you for the support of DracoGinnyFanfic (http://groups.yahoo.com/group/dracoginnyfanfic).

**Porcelain Doll**

I am doll eyes  
Doll mouth, doll legs  
I am doll arms, big veins, dog bait  
Yeah, they really want you, they really want you, they really do  
Yeah, they really want you, they really want you, but I do too  
I want to be the girl with the most cake  
I love him so much it just turns to hate  
I fake it so real, I am beyond fake  
And someday, you will ache like I ache  
Someday, you will ache like I ache  
... "_Doll Parts" _Hole.  


A sixth year Draco Malfoy sigh in relief as he elegantly lowered himself into the pool in the prefect's bathroom. He'd just come in after yet another lost Quidditch match against Gryffindor. A relaxing bath was just what he needed to wind down... (though he wouldn't have said no to some strong, revolting drink that would rid the image of Potter catching the snitch from Draco's head) ... and keep him from murdering the bloody Slytherin keeper. Absolutely _useless_, he was.

Closing his eyes, Draco let himself fall into the bath, dunking his head under the surface for a moment, and enjoyed the feeling of the water running down his face. Swiping his silky platinu blond hair out of his eyes, he reached for his washcloth and lazily rubbed ay his face, shoulders, arms... His eyes skipped over the black outline on his left forearm. Over the past few months he'd gotten used to seing it. He'd turned sixteen on December 31st of the past year, making him legally an adult in Wizard Realm of Britain. When Dumbledore had announced the return of the Dark Lord at the end of his fourth year, it was only a matter of time.

At the stroke of midnight, somewhere between New Year's Eve and New Year's Day, while he'd spent his holidays at home during his fifth year, Draco Malfoy had been branded. He'd become a follower of the dark side.

And quite frankly, he didn't care either.

Meanwhile, Draco closed his eyes, put his arms behind his head, and leaned against the wall of the shallow end of the pool in an attempt to just forget it all for a moment. The peace didn't last. From nowhere, he suddenly heard a subtle shuffling noise that startled him so much he almost fell face first into the bath.

Ginny Weasley, for _some_ reason, was sitting cross legged behind him, staring intently.

"If you haven't _noticed_," he scowled, "the bathroom is _occupied._" She didn't answer him at first. Instead, she just continued to stare at him without any expression whatsoever, which only made him more uncomfortable.

"What are you, dumb? Can't you talk?" No answer, although he wasn't sure if he didn't see her twitch at that last comment. Now Draco really began to lose patience. "Look Weasley. All of the girls at Hogwarts would _love_ to get a look at me naked. I cannot comprehend, however, what makes _you_ think you can just waltz in here-"

"Can I see your dark mark?" she interrupted, her face still not portraying any emotion. She didn't even blink.

"What the _hell_ did you just say, Weasley?!" he hissed in return.

"My name is Ginny. I'd like to see your arm." she answered, sort of monotone.

Although his face didn't show it, alarm bells were going off in Draco's head. He held the underpart of his arm fast to his side so she wouldn't see anything, and backed away further into the pool.

_She must have seen it. No, maybe she's just guessing. She must be pulling your strings, trying to get a confession._

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied. Ginny cocked her head and narrowed her eyes.

"Then I'll have to show you," she said in a manner so... dermined, so powerful, so... haunting, Draco suddenly understood why they appointed her as prefect.For at that moment, he feared what she was abut to do.She could have threatened him, cursed him, but she didn't. Astonishingly, she simply took of her black cap and tossed it aside. Then she undid her hair, letting the fiery waves cascade to her shoulders. She didn't even blink as she pulled her robe over her head and stood there wearing nothing but a black camisole and panties. Not wasting any time, she waded into the pool towards him.

Draco backed away as far as he could, until he reached the other end of the pool. He was cornered.... he couldn't get out and expose himself... In a matter of seconds Ginny had advanced on him, reached out, and grabbed ahold of his arm.

"What the hell?" He hadn't imagined her grip would be so strong.

"Is that all you know how to say, Malfoy? _This_ is what i was talking about," she answered, pulling on his arm so that it's underside (and the dark mark on it) was clearly visible. Draco whipped his arm back and pushed her away.

"How the bloody hell did you know-"

"I guessed," she interrupted. "Did it hurt?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm interested."

He eyed her suspiciously. To think, she actually looked sincere. _But then again, that's probably just one of her charms..._ Draco suddenly found himself in a very sticky situation. Would she report him? _No... of course not. She doesn't have the guts... Nobody would believe her._

That wasn't his only problem. he had to keep himself from jumping on her. Her full figure _was_ rather desirable, even if she was a Weasley. He wasn't like her her brother, who was tall and lanky. She was on the shorter side, with awesome-

Ginny looked uneasy. She'd probably caught him staring at her... Draco smirked. He knew he could control her.

"It's didn't hurt at all... Why are you interested?" He loosened up and allowed himself to lean back into a more comfortable position. ginny, however, kept a safe distance between them. It confused him.

_Is she actually _scared_ of me after she's gone this far?_

"Did you know that when Voldemort was in Hogwarts, his name was Tom Riddle?"

Draco cringed. "Yes," he answered, even though he hadn't. _Riddle? I'll have to ask father about that._

"Is he nice?" Ginny asked, inching closer.

"Who?" Draco asked, taken aback. "The Dark Lord?" Ginny nodded. "Nice? Of course not! Nice is the _last_ thing _he_ is." He paused, trying to judge her facial expression. She looked... confused? Sad? _Why? _"But he's fair," Draco continued. "He rewards his faithful followers, but those who disobey sorely regret it.

"And do you like it?" she asked timidly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I jsut make sure I don't piss him off."

"Oh..." Ginny nodded in understanding, but Draco had a feeling she had more to say.

"How do you meet with him?" She said it in a rush, looking down at the water, flicking the bubbles nervously.

"_What?!_"

She let her eyes meet his. "How do you meet with the Death Eaters?"

Draco scowled. _Where the hell is this going? _"Why do you want to know, Weasel?" he demanded as he waded menacingly towards her. She cowered slightly, and he immediately took advantage of it. Before she knew what had hit her, he'd grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and held her firmly in place so she couldn't get away.

"Why are you so interested? That's what I really want to know. You're not going to tell anyone what we've spoken about, Weasel." He forced her to look him straight in the eye. He'd pushed her up against the wall of the pool, pinning her body down with his. "Mark my words, Weasley. You will be _very_ sorry if you do."

"I-I-I won't tell anyone! I swear!" she whispered hoarsely, sounding close to tears as she tried to squirm out of his grip.

"Oh, you had better not," he smirked, suddenly winding an arm around her waistand bringing the other to her shoulder, toying with the strap of her camisole. he grinned inwardly as the girl whimpered and tried to escape his hold. Without warning, he violently pushed her away from him. Ginny tripped and fell backwards into the water with a splash and came back to the surface sputtering and coughing.

"Get out of here, Weasley," he scowled at her retreating back. "The last thing i want is a mudblood lover like you dirtying up my bath. I'll have to take one all over again-" Ginny interrupted him by giving an exhasperated cry as she hoisted herself out of the pool.

"What makes you think I'm a mudblood lover?" She's spoken with a ferrocity he'd neevr heard before, drying herself with a tap of her wand and pulling her robes over her head.

"Let me tell you, malfoy, we're not all like _you._ We don't all follow along the paths made for us by our parents. Do _not_ assume that I'm like the rest of my family, because believe me-" Ginny had finished tying up her shoes and made her way to te exit. "- I'm not."

The door slammed shut. She was gone.

Draco was relieved. There was something about that girl that... just wasn't right.

)( 


	3. Early December 1996

**Title:** Porcelain Doll**  
Author:** Amanda Mancini (_thefreakygeek@hotmail.com_)**  
Rating:** R sex and violence, not rated NC-17 for the fact that it's not smut, and this plot is going somewhere.**  
Genre:** Angst/Romance**  
Summary:** DM/GW/Riddle- Innocent Ginny reaches out to the one person who ever needed her. Wicked Draco Malfoy is caught up in the action without any regrets. He's seen death, torture, but only the loss of her innocence can move him to do what is right.  
**Disclaimer:**All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, the plot is all original.  
**Author's Note:**Thank you for the support of DracoGinnyFanfic (http://groups.yahoo.com/group/dracoginnyfanfic).

**Porcelain Doll**

I know what you need,   
This will really work:  
In ancient times, if you were sick  
They'd make you bleed.  
Oh honey, I know it hurts.  
... "_Signs of the Zodiac_" Rasputina  


(Timeline:Early December 1996)

"Draco, you _are_ coming to Hogsmeade, aren't you?"

Oh no, it had started again, that irritating wail that goes off wheneevr she doesn't get what she wants. There is a reason that Pansy Parkinson gets everything her heart desires, and quite frankly, that was it. They were good friends Draco and Pansy, though for some reason people thought otherwise. It was just times like these where he was thankful he had an excuse not to be with her.

"I've too much work to do, Pansy. You know, _prefect_ things." Draco added, hoping she would ask questions. Instead, she pouted. He quickly looked around in panic for someone to save him.

"Don't be such a priss!" She was beginning the same old routine. "You always act so high and mighty just because you're a prefect! What makes you think you're so high and mighty just because you're a prefect?

"Pansy, Draco can't help it if he was chosen to be a prefect." The sound of his friend's gruffy voice made itself heard. It was times like these that Draco knew the _real_ reason he kept Vincent Crabbe around. "Draco's representing Slytherin in school affairs, Pansy. You have to let him do his job or you'll be disgracing our house." He glared at her, and she stomped away muttering something about unibrows.

"Thanks Vince," Draco grinned. "I owe you one. That was close."

"No problem. So you're not going tomorrow?"

"Can't," answered Draco truthfully. "I'm busy."

Vince just shrugged "Whatever" and made his way to the dorm room to tuck in for the night. Good ol' Vince, he would have been a Hufflepuff if he hadn't hated the other houses so much. He and Greg weren't as stupid as people thought they were. Not much for conversation, but they were still good company.

Draco decided to retire to his room as well, since he wanted some time alone before he... had to leave. And people were beginning to flood the common room. At 11:00, most of the Slytherins where on their way to bed but stopped to to talk with each other in the common room. Large crowds bothered Draco, and at the moment he wasn't feeling very sociable either. With a silent stealth that only a Malfoy could posess, he glided to his bedroom without anyone noticing.

He needed to be alone.

He had to get his thoughts together.

He was beginning to feel that flutter of panic in his stomach again.

He always did before he met Voldemort.

Draco sat upon his bed and closed his eyes. _His _bed in _his _bedroom. All prefects had their own bedrooms, at least, in Slytherin they did. He tried to take a few deep breaths to calm himself, but a sudden knock at the entrance stopped him. Startled, Draco went to answer.

_They _know_ that I am not to be disturbed when I am in my room, _he thought angrilly, ready to pummel a hole through the head of whoever was on the other side of that door. When he opened it, however, he was both shocked and annoyed to see there was no one there. He stepped out into the hall and _still_ didn't see anyone, all he heard was the general noise from the common room.

"Bloody idiots," he mumbled to himself as he went back into his room and locked the door behind him. He leaned back against it for a moment before putting on some fresh, black robes, different from his school robes, and combed his hair.

It was almost time...

At exactly 11:40, as had been expected, Draco felt a small but prominent burning sensation in his left arm. That was the signal. Draco rolled up his sleeve and tapped his wand against the mark there.

"_Morsmordre_," he whispered, his bedroom immediately melting away. He blinked, and before he knew what had happened, he'd rematerialised somewhere else.

That somewhere else was the Stronghold of Voldemort, formerly known as the Prison of Azkaban. The Dementors had turned on the Ministry the year before and had delivered the prison to their master. All of the prisoners had been released as well and were now followers of the Dark Side. They served Voldemort in exchange for their freedom, whether they were sane or not...

Draco wheeled around and looked about nervously, uneasily adjusting his robes. Perhaps it had just been his imagination... but.. he could have sworn that he'd felt an odd weight on him... like... like somebody had been pulling on his clothes.

No matter, it was gone now. It had probably just been in his head anyways. And there were more important things to attend to. Without a second thought, he made his way throught he winding halls with familiarity until he reached a spiraling staircase, pulled his hood over his head, and began his way up. They went up one level to a large hall where other hooded figures had gathered around a broad, silver throne.

And in that throne, sat Voldemort. Draco gave an involuntary shudder as the Dark Lord's slitted eyes settled on him. Draco bowed faithfully and moved to stand alongside the other Death Eaters. More of them continued to enter the hall after him until about forty or so had collected around their Lord. In turn, Voldemort's eyes burned into each and every one of them. The heavy doors slammed shut as the last Death Eater entered. Normally, the meeting would have started at that moment but for some reason, the Dark Lord just continued to look at them solemnly.

Something was wrong. The Dark Lord waved his wand in the air and muttered something. A loud click was heard and a gray, shimmering barrier appeared in front of the exits. Draco felt the panic in his stomach rise again with the realisation that all the doors had been locked. They'd been caged! This was _not_ their normal procedure.

The Dark Lord stood, and all fell to their knees before him. "I have sensed a foreign aura," he announced. "There is someone here who should not be." Suspicious whispers were exchanged amongst his followers.... Someone was posing as a Death Eater?

"Fools!" Voldemort bellowed, silencing everyone. "The intruder is hidden, but he is nearby! And he is not disguised as one of us.. I know. For I have placed my mark in each and every one of you in this room."

Silence.

"Remove your hoods! I wish to see your faces as I question you!" Quickly, they all did as he commanded and Draco could feel his heart pounding in his ears, beat by beat, in fear of what was to come. Voldemort began pointing his wand randomly at his followers, demanding what they knew about the intruder. They all threw themselves at his feet, claiming they knew nothing. He seemed to believe them as he continued on with each of his followers.

"And you, Little Malfoy," he beckoned. Draco felt his stomach jump in his throat. "What do _you_ know?"

_I am not a Malfoy. I don't want to be a Malfoy. Not now. I'll never be a Malfoy again -_

"Nothing, my Lord."

"_Crucio_."

_God, save me! Help me, someone, save me! _Draco writhed in pain and agony on the floor.

"You cannot lie to me. You know something."

"No I-"

"_Crucio_."

_Help me, help me! Gods! HELP ME!!!!!_

"Tell me the truth boy! What did you notice out of the ordinary?"

_Why me? Why? he didn't do this to the others..._

The blood was pouinding in Draco's ears. "I.. I- " he thought back. "I just felt a bit odd when I materialised here."

"Heavy?" The Dark Lord suggested dangerously. "Like someone had been holding onto you?"

Draco looked up, eyes wide. _How did he know?!_

"FOOL!" Voldemort hollered at him. "YOU were one of the biggest risks in this operation because YOU must be taken out from under the crooked nose of_ bloody Dumbledore_! You were aware of how secretive you had to be. You were aware that by materialising here, all those in physical contact with you at the time of materialisation would be brought here as well! You knew!"

Draco laid here in fear, sprawled on the floor with his master standing before him and surrounded by black figures murmuring angrilly with their hoods back up.

"_CRUCIO!_"

_MAKE IT STOP! FATHER! PLEASE, FATHER -_

Suddenly, it stopped. And all was quiet.

"Be thankful, boy, that this error is not a grave one."

_What?_ Draco looked up, daring to wipe away the blood on his neck that had dribbled from his ears.

"I sensed a presence, but not one that can be considered a threat. Whoever they are, they will be surprised when they realise that in _my_ fortress, _there is no way out_."

Deafening silence. How Draco wished that it would just stop.

"May this be a lesson to you, boy," Voldemort said with a malicious grin. "You are lucky this time. Do not let it happen again." The Dark Lord turned away from him and sat back down on his throne. He was done.

_He was just playing with me. He knew I was nervous about something. He was just doing it for the kick of hurting me. _Draco stood shakily and quickly pulled his hood on in one last attempt to save face.Voldemort pointed at a group of two at his left and sent them to persue the intruder.

"Bring him back alive."

_Uh oh..._ Sounded like they'd all be recieving a.. er.. _show_ at the end of the meeting. The subject then changed, for Voldemort had more important things to say. Draco felt releived as the Dark Lord ranted on about some plan to invade Diagon Alley... Blah blah blah... Draco didn't really bother to listen since he knew he wouldn't be taking part. No, see, he would be in Hogwarts recording the Headmaster's reaction. That was, and always would be his post for as long as he was at Hogwarts.

_My ear is itchy...._

The time passed. Draco tried to act attentive. That was all that mattered.

The Dark Lord had been in the middle of a threatening sentence when the heavy doors slammed open and the two Death Eaters re-entered the hall. The ones who'd been sent out to find the infiltrator. However, who they brought back even surprised Voldemort to silence. For no man walked behind them, nor had anyone been bound and dragged in.

The first came in standing straight and proud, his strides giving away their success. He was holding something odd in his hands... Draco couldn`t quite make out what it was except that it seemed to be kind of liquidy, flowy, and had a silver glimmer to it. The large one had a body slung over his shoulder. It was but a mere girl! ... with... bright orange hair?

He threw her mercilessly on the cold stone floor before his master. She gave a cry as she landed on her arm at a bad angle and a loud _crack_ made itself heard.

_ Weasley?!_

It was! The hair, the freckles, the shabby robes, the glassy brown eyes that always looked like they were about to burst into tears...

_What the hell is she doing here?!_

Ginny crouched on her knees and seemed to hesitate a moment before she rose to her feet, her eyes never leaving the floor. It was only when Voldemort stood from his throne and looked down at her with a scowl whens he looked up to meet his eyes, an action that even the Death Eaters never dared to do.

He eyed her for a moment . "And who would like the pleasure of killing her?" Ginny's eyes widened in shock and she gave a faint squeak.

_Well, what had she expected to find?_

"But- but Tom..." she stammered. "I- I-" She didn't finish, for the Dark Lord had immediately interrupted her.

"_WHAT_ did you call me?"

_Tom? Why did she call him that for? Tom... !! As in Tom Riddle? Impossibe!_

"I told you I'd come, remember? In the diary..." Ginny sounded as though she was going to break at any moment, but the Dark Lord's eyes widened in what seemed to be... _recognition._"... I told you. I always wrote to you..."

He raised his hand to silence her and turned to face his followers. "Death Eaters, you are dismissed!" he hissed. "Out! All of you. Now!"

All of the hooded figures made haste and exited the room, and Draco with them. Trying to keep a proper poise, Draco walked out of the room hearing only the _clack-clack_ of his shoes, unable to forget the look of _pure hope_ on Weasley's face when the Dark Lord had dismissed them all. What was _she_ so happy about? Didn't she know she was going to die? What did she think she was doing? And most of all, Draco wondered how Dumbledore and all of Hogwarts would react to her dissapearance.

)(

**Author's Note: **The next chapter is already written and is relatively short, but the good stuff only really comes in the chapter after _that_. So, part 4 of this fic should be up in approximately a week or two... Until then send me a line if you've any good ideas. I'm always open. 


	4. December 1996 - February 1997

**Title:** Porcelain Doll**  
Author:** Amanda Mancini (_thefreakygeek@hotmail.com_)**  
Rating:** R sex and violence, not rated NC-17 for the fact that it's not smut, and this plot is going somewhere.**  
Genre:** Angst/Romance**  
Summary:** DM/GW/Riddle- Innocent Ginny reaches out to the one person who ever needed her. Wicked Draco Malfoy is caught up in the action without any regrets. He's seen death, torture, but only the loss of her innocence can move him to do what is right.  
**Disclaimer:**All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, the plot is all original.  
**Author's Note:**Thank you for the support of DracoGinnyFanfic (http://groups.yahoo.com/group/dracoginnyfanfic). This chapter is kind of short, but to the point... It kind of begins to get interesting. Should all go well, both this AND the next chapter will be released within the next few days. I mean it this time!

**Porcelain Doll**

One more year do something  
Make something from nothing  
Sue, these letters are driving me crazy  
They're driving me so fucking crazy  
They're making me so angry

Mom, these letters at christmas  
Are driving me crazy  
I must be crazy - why ?  
Dont get it, I'm crazy - why ?

Tried to remember what you said  
Sounds so familiar what you said  
My life is mine, it's mine  
I'm gonna take it back  
My life is mine, it's mine  
  
... "_Bradley_" Coal Chamber

(Timeline: December 1996 - February 1997)

One late December morning, one not so different from every other morning, a large eagle owl carrying a parcel swooped down towards a silvery blond haired boy sitting at the Slytherin table.

_December 29th, 1996_

Draco, I hope this owl finds you well and that you're not still angry about having to stay at school over the holidays. It was most important that you remained to observe activities in the school, and you know that. Be sure to send news of anything going on, whether you consider it important or not. I respect regular owls from you.  
Your mother sends her best wishes.  
Lucius Malfoy

The boy later answered his father, writing in a skilled scripture with an Eagle feather quill and deep green ink. He didn't know this reply would commence an exchange of letters that were so much more important than he would ever realise.

_December 30th, 1996_

Lucius,  
I thank you for the map book and mapping quills. They should prove to be very useful in the near future. I've managed to get it to map most of Hogwarts, which appears only to be unplottable from the outside. Those moving staircases make it troublesome, though. There appear to be a number of secret passages that lead out of the castle, which may be useful to you.  
Thank you for the 40 galleons as well, I'm considering ordering something since there's not much worthwhile selection in Hogsmeade.  
The old fool has reacted quite calmly to Virgina Weasley's disappearance. I though they'd have announced to the whole school that she was abducted by the Dark Lord or something, but instead, they seem to think she ran away. At least, that's what I've heard. Apparently, she's been losing her marbles since school started. Ministry officials have been searching through the nearest muggle towns for her, as well as the Forbidden Forest. I think the Gryffindors expect them to find her body at any second.  
The oddest thing is that her brothers aren't even surprised. It's like they expected that something would happen to her. Maybe they thought she'd gone mad as well. I, for one, would have to agree.   
I didn't tell you before but it was my fault the weasley girl showed up, though I'm sure you knew that already. She cornered me in the prefect's bathroom, saw the mark, and then asked me about it like she was sincerely interested. She even told me that he was originally named Tom Riddle. Is that true? How would she know? I think she must be mad to just intrude on the Lord like that. Has she been killed or tortured for information yet?  
Draco.

_January 7th, 1997_

Excuse the tardiness of this owl, for I've been unimaginably busy.   
Draco, the Dark Lord was born under the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle, as a halfblood. He has seen firsthand how threatening muggles can be to our kind. Virginia Weasley was involved with the Chamber of Secrets episode, as you may recall. I'd slipped a diary into one of the girl's school books that was posessed by our Lord's younger self. It had been my hope to purify Hogwarts before the Dark Lord's return, but that had not been the result.   
From what i understand, the girl is still alive and no, she has not been tortured. I am unaware of what exactly has happened to her although I don't think she'll be alive much longer. She can't be useful.  
I am disappointed and angered at the foolishness you showed at the last gathering. You ought to be ashamed that a little girl could use you like that. be thankful that the master does not seem particularly aggrivated by your blunder. I don't expect that you will be needed any time soon, so keep an eye on the old fool and I will owl you shortly.  
Lucius Malfoy

***

_January 22nd, 1997_

Dearest Draco,  
You father's been so busy that he's barely been home the past few weeks. It's so bloody cold outside, I can't step out without my skin chapping. It's so dull in this empty manor.  
I noticed your father's been owling you a lot more than usual, and I hope he's not discouraging you too much. Don't let him get you down, lovey, you know he means well.   
I've sent you some sweets. I know how much you love those chocolate frogs. There are also some of those Honeydukes' Chocolate Kisses. Perhaps there's a girl you'd like to give hem to.  
All my love,  
Mum.

_Jamuary 23rd, 1997_

Thank you for the sweets, mother, they were very tasty. I even got the rare Merlin card from one of the frogs. I haven't heard that much from father lately. School is going well, so don't worry.  
Your son,  
Draco.

_February 2nd, 1997_

Draco, will you be going to Hogsmeade the friday after next? You better not be busy this time.  
Pansy

There's going to be a Hogsmeade trip? How do you find out these things so soon! I'll be sure not to make any plans for that weekend, but you owe me a butterbeer for my troubles.   
Draco Malfoy.

_February 3rd, 1997_

You better not have any plans, 'cause it'll be Valentine's Day. lacey told me that she heard that Malcolm was going to wear dress robes and give her flowers.  
Pansy

Lacey is full of hot air and is probably lying through her teeth. Malcolm hates dress robes. I saw him burn the ones he wore to the Triwizard Yule Ball, so i highly doubt he'd wear any if he didn't have to. Maybe he's getting somethin out of it... Get what i mean? I'll have to keep an eye on him. We ought to invite them with us. And yes, don't worry, I'll be there.  
Draco Malfoy.

_February 8th, 1997_

Draco, I've just learned of the weasley girl and what is keeping her alive. You were quite right when you said she was mad. She is completely devoted to the Dark Lord, more so then most of his supporters I'd say. Trails him around like a puppy, she does, and he treats her like a pet. He had a lavish bedroom made for her. The girl took an aging potion and now has physically develloped into a woman of seventeen.   
There is no doubt that Voldemort is pleased with his new toy, particularly since she is so willing. Be thankful your blunder turned out to be so advantageous. The girl could prove to be quite resource for information, maybe even a diversion of some sort.  
You will be summoned soon. Be ready,  
Lucius Malfoy

...


	5. Mid-February 1997

**Title:** Porcelain Doll**  
Author:** Amanda Mancini (_thefreakygeek@hotmail.com_)**  
Rating:** R sex and violence, not rated NC-17 for the fact that it's not smut, and this plot is going somewhere.**  
Genre:** Angst/Romance**  
Summary:** DM/GW/Riddle- Innocent Ginny reaches out to the one person who ever needed her. Wicked Draco Malfoy is caught up in the action without any regrets. He's seen death, torture, but only the loss of her innocence can move him to do what is right.  
**Disclaimer:**All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, the plot is all original.  
**Author's Note:**Thank you for the support of DracoGinnyFanfic (http://groups.yahoo.com/group/dracoginnyfanfic). This chapter is kind of short, but to the point... It kind of begins to get interesting. Should all go well, both this AND the next chapter will be released within the next few days. I mean it this time!

**Porcelain Doll**

Skinny little girl in her room alone  
She's got hell to spare  
In her home  
If you can call it a home

Doesn't want to be  
Like anybody else  
When no one is around  
She talks to herself  
  
... "_Pale Green Stars_" Everclear

(Timeline: Mid-February 1997)

He hated it when he was rushed. It was a sign of miscalculations, lack of preparation, weakness. hat's when the enemy always gets the better of you. Draco, thankfully, didn't have to worry about his enemies at the moment. No, he had to worry about his allies. It was 9:02 PM, to be precise, and Draco had only just returned from the Hogsmeade trip after having had a late meal at The Three Broomsticks. Sure, he had over two hours to prepare himself for the meeting, but he was used to spending the whole day _mentally_ preparing himself.

There was no cause for worry. Draco knew that everything would go well.

~

Once again, at precisely 11:40, Draco anxiously materialised to his master's fortress when he felt the burn on his arm. Now, some people may have pitied the boy (Draco Malfoy _hated _pity.) Others just thought of him as a child, beaten and misused by his father, forced into turning to the Dark Side.

This couldn't have been any more wrong. In truth, Lucious Malfoy hardly ever layed a hand upon his son (and never on his wife, for the record) and hated referring to physical violence when a good _verbal thrashing _was so much more effective. He hadn't wanted his only son to become a Death eater. No, he hadn't wnted to compete against his only heir. he hadn't wanted them to be equals.

But that was what Draco liked best of all. Under the service of the Dark Lord there wasn't much difference between their ranks. Through the eyes of Voldemort himself, Draco and his father were _equals_. That was part of what motivated him.

And then there was the power, but anyways...

Upon entering the Dark Lord's meeting hall, raco felt his breath catch in his throat. There she was, Ginny Weasley, sitting on one of the wide flat arms of Voldemort's silver throne. But she was so different that Draco had to keep himself from staring.

She looked older, which must have been the result of the aging potion his father had told him about. She was wearing a long black dress, the flowy velvet going down to her angles, the low cut bodice held up by thin straps. Her fiery orange hair hung loose in ringlets around her shoulders, and her amber eyes observed everything keenly. They were smiling even if her lips were not. Delicate gold chains rested around her neck and on her wrists. She just sat there quietly with her knees pulled to her chest, next to Voldemort proudly.

She was just like a porcelain doll, Draco mused, like the ones his mother collected. Pale and fragile. You could look but you couldn't touch, for one wrong move and it would break. And so, Draco just looked, for Ginny was breathtaking and he was sorry to say that he hadn't gotten her first.

~

"Psst! Draco!" he heard her whisper. The meeting had ended and once again, it had not really involved him. He'd just been on his way out when Ginny had spoken.

"Draco!" she whispered loudly again and waved shyly, beckoning him closer. "Hi," she grinned. Draco couldn't believe she'd managed to identify him amongst so many others in hoods.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I know your walk," she answered simply. "And the way you stand. There's something purely 'Draco Malfoy' about it."

"Oh, right," Draco didn't know whether or not to feel flattered. "So, how are you?" he continued politely.

'I'm fine, thanks. And you?"

"I'm alright. What are you doing here?" His bluntness startled her and she took a moment before responding.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I just said. You, Weasley, are the _last_ person I'd expect to see sitting on the arm of the Dark Lord's throne."

"Ah," she shrugged. "Sometimes truth is stranger than fiction."

"That explains nothing."

"No, I guess not. This is where I _wanr_ to be, Draco. That's all that matters."

"Where you want to be?" Draco snickered. "Weasley, you're one sick child. he threw his head back and laughed but immediately stopped when he aw the dark look that overcame Ginny's face. _Uh oh. Maybe I shouldn't have insulted her... especially when she's so close to the Dark Lord..._

"Don't call me Weasley," she spat at him.

"Don't call.. huh?" Weasley? His mouth fell open in surprise. What was wrong with being called your proper name? Afterall, he was called malfoy all the time.

"Don't call me Weasley," she repeated darkly. "I am not like the rest of my family, so don't call me their name."

"Well, then what do I call you?"

"_Lady_."

Draco wheeled around and bowed in head in respect when he realised who had spoken. Voldemort. The Dark Lord. _Master._

"I like that," Ginny said, smiling genuinely.

"Yes, m'lady," Draco said with a half smile, turning to bow to her. She giggled.

"What's that you've got there, pet?" Coldemort's high voice almost seemed louder now that the hall was completely empty. Ginny just grinned and pulled out a pad of parchment and a chunk of pointed charcal that she'd kept concealed on her lap between the folds of her dress. raco hadn't even noticed it before. 

The picture drawn there portrayed a scene similar to the one Draco has seen earlier. Black hooded figures with hidden faces all bowing before their leader in a stone room, much like the one he was standing in. In fact, the picture was almost the perfect rendition of a Death eater metting. The only difference was the leader himself. For Ginny hadn't drawn Voldemort but instead had replaced him with what appeared to be a young man., perfectly detailed down to the last wrinkle in his spider-like hands, his jet black hair...

"Is that _Potter?_" Draco blurted, momentarily forgetting the presence of his master.

"Harry? No, of course not!" Ginny laughed. "Silly, that's Tom!"

_ THAT'S VOLDEMORT????_ Draco couldn't believe it, couldn't believe how Ginny could look up adoringly at the Dark Lord's face and say "Though Harry does look like you."

_But potter doesn't look like Voldemort._ The daft boy-who-lived most certainly was not bald, nor did he have slits for eyes or a forked tongue. Didn't Ginny realise that when she looked at him? Wasn't she repulsed by what she saw? Or did she see something different? 

Draco shuddered. He didn't want to know. 

"You were leaving," the Dark Lord hissed. It wasn't a question. Draco supressed a shiver and bowed low to him.

"Yes master," he said. The last thing he wanted to do was anger The Dark Lord.

Ginny cleared her throat loudly and Draco sharply pulled up his head. She was looking at him expectantly, and Draco understood. If only he could ignore the cold, piercing gaze of his master. Alive with malice, those were the very eyes depicted on the boy leader in Ginny's drawing.

"Good day, my lady," he said, not missing a beat as he kneeled down and brushed his lips across the back of her hand. Ginny giggled again and the Dark Lord seemed satisfied as he continued to run his long fingers through her hair. Trying to hide his feelings of disgust, Draco left and highly doubted anyone noticed his exit.

. 


End file.
